dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightmare's Dream
"Nightmares Dream" is the Fifth episode of JOSHCO's Doctor Who. This is Joshua Snares favourite episode. Spoilers Ahead! Watch out for those pesky spoilers! They just don't know when to stop! Plotline, summaries, references and character information is revealed! Synopsis Amelia Pond returns, but she is trapped by a murdering psychopath named "Nightmare". Nightmare knows the Doctor, from the future, but she doesn't call him The Doctor, she calls him Victory. Is the Doctor's evil future coming early? Plot The Doctor steps out of the TARDIS in the middle of a school oval. Nightmare's spaceship is in the middle of the oval. The Doctor runs towards it, whilst sonicing robots which are flying from the ship. Amelia Pond appears on a large screen on the spaceship. Amy tells the Doctor to hurry up because "She doesn't have all day" The Doctor gets to the entrance of the ship, he tries sonicing the door, but it doesn't work. The ship flies away. The Principle is behind the Doctor, and asks him to come to her office right now. Then she drags the Doctor to her office. Opening Titles Inside Nightmares Spaceship/Lair, Amy is strapped to a chair, Nightmare tells Amy a tale of The Doctor. :: There was a man, a wonderful man... His name was The Doctor.... He travelled through Time and Space, but he's not the Doctor you know. He turns into something bad. Evil some say. And one day, your Doctor creeps up to me, AND TURNS ME INTO THIS!... Now me and Victory travel through Time and Space and it is, wonderful." :::::::::::: ''- Nightmares "Fairytale"'' Nightmare leaves Amy to go find the Doctor. Amy yells for the Doctor to get her out of there. Meanwhile, in the Principles Office, The Doctor is sitting on a chair playing with The Principles toy elephant. The Doctor thinks he's there for sonicing a child, when his Sonic Screwdriver makes a bleeping sound. The Doctor apologises for "Not putting it on silent", then the Principle says "You can't stop Silence from falling Doctor" (Referencing "The Silence") The Sonic Screwdriver says that a deranged woman is going to kill the Doctor, then The Principle takes off her disguise to reveal that she is Nightmare. Nightmare shoots at the Doctor, and misses. The Doctor runs through the school, and Nightmare follows slowly. The Doctor gets to the TARDIS when a massive lightning energy appears before the TARDIS, and Nightmare floats down it. The Doctor runs away and goes into a room and sees Amy strapped to a chair. The Doctor rushes to her side, and tries to untie her. The Doctor realises that it isn't Amy, it's Nightmare and she explodes back into her normal self. The Doctor and Nightmare talk; :: I'm the monsters in your sleep Doctor. You will join me soon enough. The Doctor will Fall, and Victory will rise. Don't you listen to anyone? Nightmare and Victorious. Happy together. :::::::::::: ''- Nightmare'' Nightmare changes the sceney to a kitchen. The Doctor realises that "Nightmares Dream" is a computer simulation. Nightmare is confused why The Doctor is nothing like Victory, and she reveals that she wants Victory to come back, because she's so lonely. The Doctor tells Nightmare that he didn't mean to kill the Wetracavax. :: You showed me, I saw death of the Wetracavax and Danielle, you told me it was your first kill. You were so proud. My favourite part was Danielle screaming out "DOCTOR!" as she burnt to death. Such fun! :::::::::::: ''- Nightmare'' The Doctor finds the "exit", which is the microwave, the Doctor sonics it, and the Microwave explodes. Back in Nightmare's lair, Amy tries to escape. When she falls over, and is on the ground. Amy looks over, and Nightmare is watching her. Nightmare is confused to why The Doctor tries so hard to save Amy. Victory always left Nightmare behind, it upset her. But here is the Doctor, sacrificing everything to save Amy. Nightmare leaves to go back to the "Dream" The Doctor opens his eyes and sees that he is floating in space. Nightmare is wearing a bowtie, and complains that he got them stuck in space, again. The Doctor realises that the Microwave wasn't the exit, it was a "Room Changer." Nightmare tells the Doctor, that he travels Time and Space, she travels Nightmares. Nightmare reveals that she was his compainion. Nightmare shows the Doctor his future, and her past. It shows The Doctor (or Victory) coverting Nightmare into what she is. Victory says "I have been waiting for you", as he converts her through a white energy transferring from his eyes into hers. Back in space, the Doctor is shocked and doesn't believe he turns into Victory. Nightmare says that he will and look what they do together. Nightmare shows the Doctor many things that her and Victory do in the future/past. Including; nightmare skipping around Victory, Victory killing innocents, The creepy "Forest-TARDIS". The Doctor sonics the TARDIS for a room change. Back at Nightmares Lair, Amy is strapped to a chair. Nightmare approaches her, and unties her, and asks "Day trip?" The Doctor wakes up in an open field. The Doctor rolls over to see Amy. Amy sees that the Doctor came to save her, and the Doctor says he always will, eventually. The Doctor goes to Nightmare, who is spinning around and says that she should give up, he's got everything, TARDIS, Amy and Sonic. Nightmare holds up a key. :: "I've got the Key to Gallifrey" :::::::::::: ''- Nightmare'' The Doctor stands in shock, and Amy is confused. The Doctor says it burned in the Time War. Nightmare says it's part of his biggest nightmares, and Nightmare takes the Doctor, Amy and the TARDIS to Gallifrey. The Doctor opens his eyes. He sees the orange, burnt skies of Gallifrey. He gets up in shock, and walks a few steps in the distance, he sees the Citadel of the Time Lords. A tear falls from his eyes. Home again, at last. The Doctor tells Amy about Gallifrey, and how he grew up, looking to the sky and wanting to see the universe. Nightmare tells him to shut up. The Doctor refuses to look at her. :: "Afraid to turn away from it? Because you know if you do it will be gone. You killed it. You killed your own planet!" :::::::::::: ''- Nightmare'' The Doctor yells at Nightmare, defending himself. When the Doctor says that this isn't real, because Nightmare said that Amy was ending the world, and Nightmare reveals that she is, The Doctor's world. The Doctor turns around seeing that Amy has a gun pointed at the Doctor. Amy says that The Doctor is never there, he takes years. She must kill him, before he kills her. Amy shoots the Doctor. The Doctor has bullet in his head. The Doctor crawls towards the TARDIS. The TARDIS doors open by themself. The Doctor looks up at the TARDIS. :: "... I'm sorry Old Girl" :::::::::::: ''- The Doctor'' The Doctor dies. Nightmare looks at her watch. "What? No regeneration?", the Doctor doesn't regenerate. Nightmare dances around the Doctor. Behind Nightmare and Amy, the TARDIS materialises. Nightmare and Amy turn around, and another Doctor is leaning against the TARDIS. The Doctor sonics Amy and she explodes, claiming that she is a duplicate. The Doctor and the Dead Doctor sonic the sky and a lightning bolt comes from the sky, and Nightmare goes through it. Back at Nightmares Lair (real life), The Doctor and The Dead Doctor have a quick confusing conversation and then the Dead Doctor catches up to The Doctor's time line. The Doctor rushes into where the real Amelia Pond is locked up, and he unties her. Amy joins the Doctor on his travels again as a full time compainion. Amy leaves to go back to the TARDIS. Nightmare appears through the lightning. Nightmare is shocked that he brought her here. Nightmare finally understands whats happening. She grabs the Doctors face, and turns him into Victory. She calls it a Ontological Paradox, they create themselves. The Doctor has a fit and becomes Victory, his eyes glow white. Victory aims the Particle Transporter at Nightmare and explodes her. The Mysterious Girl / The Protector enters the room, Victory yells at her, and asks why she has been following her. :: "I'm here to stop you, Victorious. The Doctor will live." :::::::::::: ''- The Protector'' The Protector takes out a necklace and the bright light hits Victory and turns back into the Doctor. The Protector leaves the room. In the Lair's hallway, Amy is rushing to the main room, when she sees The Protector. She asks who she is, then The Protector uses a Vortex Manipulator, and leaves, but on her way out she leaves a note. Amy reads in. She calls out for The Doctor. Amy runs into the room with The Doctor and they leave. In the Park, the Doctor asks Amy not to leave him again. The Doctor claims not to remember his encounter with The Protector, Amy tells The Doctor she left a note, The Doctor tries to escape whats on the note, for it could change his life even more. The Doctor gives in and wants to know what it says. :: "You need to find out who has been stealing your technology - J" :::::::::::: ''- The Protector's note.'' It has the Doctor's name at the bottom, as in the gallifreyan text name. The Doctor knows it's someone from Gallifrey who wrote the note. The Doctor and Amy run to the TARDIS to find out who took the Technology. The Protector, who is watching them, takes out her comms device and contacts Raminus. Raminus picks up the phone and asks "Did you do it?", The Protector says that she has left the note, and Raminus asks if she can really stop him. :: "Victory will not rise. The Doctor will Live" :::::::::::: ''- The Protector.'' The End. Cast Primary Cast *The Eleventh Doctor - Joshua Snares *Amelia Pond - Gemma Connell *The Protector / The Mysterious Girl - Lisa Thorley Guest Cast *Nightmare - Beth Rose *Raminus - Jessica Rogers *Galactic Guard - Ben Bowden References *The Sonic Screwdriver is talked about not working.. again. Story Notes *This episode was originally intended to be in Series Two, but was moved back for a more "Victorious" feel, and it fit better with this storyline. *Originally Gallifrey wasn't added, until last Script Draft. *The original episode, was about the Vashta Nerada, and it was dreadful. Nothing happened. *The Gallifrey seen is a Dream Gallifrey, so it doesn't count as the official Gallifrey. *Victory is the Time Lord Victorious. Continuity *The Protector is seen again.